The 67th Seal
by BananaRamama
Summary: Luscifer is trying to open a 67th seal and its up to dean, sam, bobby, and cas to stop him from unleashing millions of years of tortured souls. But they are gonna need help from the main person that is needed to unlock it. bad summary


"Back in black, I hit the sack, I've been to long, I'm glad to be back. Yes I'm let loose from the noose, that's kept me hagning about. I keep looking at the sky, cause' its gettin' me high. Forget the herse cause' I'll never die. I got nine lives, cat's eyes, useing every one of them and running wild. Cause' I'm back! Yes I'm back, well I'm back, yes I'm back. Well I'm back, well I'm back, yes I'm back. Well im baaaack, I'm baaaack, Yes I'm back in Black!" Dean belted out , in the front seat of his black Impala, along with the radio as he slapped his hands against the steering wheel to the beat of the song as it pulsed through the speakers.

"Sometimes I think you have more problems than we're actually aware of." Sam said as he watched his brother flail his arms around the driver's seat, moving his own little drum solo from the steering wheel to the dashboard and even the window. Dean stopped his mini rock concert to look at his brother. "What? It's Ac/Dc! They're the best. Come on Sam, if you'd loosen up a little you would be a lot happier." He said to his younger brother. "I'd be a lot happier if you would focus on the road. I agreed to come out with you to this bar, the least you could do is get us there alive." Sam shot back. Dean placed his hands firmly on the steering wheel and stared straight out the windshield, looking almost possesed, "Is this better hunny?" He asked sarcastically. Sam laughed at him and replied with a chuckle, "Yes darling."

"I have attained some important information." Cas' voice came suddenly from the back seat with a small gust of wind. "Shit!" Dean yelled as he jerked the steering wheel to the right, causing the car to swerve. He quickly regained control before the car skidded off the imbankment. "Cas! You have got to stop popping out of nowhere!" Dean shouted as he leaned back against the headrest of his seat as the smell of burning rubber slowly filled the car. "Especially while dean's driving, he's already scarry enough." Sam added as he tried to slow his breathing and his beating heart. "Sorry, I will be more careful next time." Cas said as he watched the Winchesters become calm once again.

Dean pulled the car back on to the road and made his way back down the road. "Where are you two headed?" Cas asked, curious about their plans. "There." Dean said as he pointed to a dimly lit sign that they were nearing that said 'Pete's' across a run down looking building. Some of the letters were beginging to fade a bit from the sun and weather, but its still served its purpose. Acting almost like a beaking to the local drunks. "It's a bar by the way Cas." Sam said to the angel as he noticed the confused look on his face. Dean quickly whipped the Impala into an empty parking spot. From the looks of all the cars it was gonna be packed inside. "How'd you manage to find out about this spot?" Sam asked as he began to exit the vehicle with the other two. "Heard from the hotel janitor that it was the best place in town. Good food, good beer, and nice looking waitresses to top it off." Dean replied with a grin as they started walking through the dark parking lot, lit with one single pole light. The sound of a Hank William's song poured through the building as they entered.

People were occupying a few of the tables that were placed against the walls to keep room for the dance floor, where a few were doing some sort of line dance. Others were standing around the jukebox, enjoying the music and smoking a ciggarette and the rest were crowded around the bar. They chose one of the nearby booths and sat themselves. "So where have you been Cas?" Dean asked as they scooted into the booth. "Another source?" Sam asked as he brushed a few crumbs off the table surface infront of him. "Yes, Luscifer is trying to unlock a seal."Cas said bluntly, not waisting anytime. "Ummm…. I think you might be a little late on that information." Dean said as he began to thumb through a menu. "No, not those seals. There is another one that is not part of the 66 seals. It's a greek seal. It was made many centruys ago to contain all the souls that were sacrificed to the greek gods." Cas began to explain to them. "Wait just a minute, Greek Gods? As in Zeus? They were real?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Yes, they were real. Still are." Cas answered the youngest brother. "Still?" Dean asked, sharing the same expression as his brother. "Yes, well not all them. Some of them didn't pass through the reincarnation faze and the others are slowly being wiped out by Luscifer to open the seal." Cas continued to fill the brothers in. For once he wasn't the one being left out. "So I'm guessing we're going Greek God hunting or something?" Dean asked as he placed the menu back on the table, not finding anything more appealing right now then beer. Beer first, food second. "That would be the most logical." Sam said to his brother. "Well, first, im going to the bar for a drink." Dean said as he lifted himself from his seat. "Bring me back one." Sam said to him. "Come get it yourself, you got feet." Dean said over his shoulder as he advanced toward the bar. Sam sighed and pursued his brother with Cas on his heels.

The bar was crowded. People were standing around ever inch of the bar. As soon as an area opened up the three quickly jumped into the sea of drunken men. "Wow, must be some really good beer." Sam said as they squeezed in. "I hope so. Aint trying to get in close with a bunch of drunk guys for sucky beer." Dean replied. He wasn't even sure where the line was, he wasn't even sure there was a line. More like a 'jump in and hope you aint waiting too long' line. It was impossible to see who was getting served next through the think sea of people. But, beer was always worth the wait for Dean. "What can I get you boys?" a girl said as she appeard in front of them. Dean took one look and came to the conclusion that if it wasn't the beer causing the crowd, it was her. With Full lips, peircing green eyes, long wavy chocolate hair and a tan complexion, not to mention a curvy figure she was definetly a show stopper. Almost un-natural. "I will have a jack, beautiful." Dean said, trying to be suave. "ok….What about you?" She asked Sam, not even paying attention to Dean. "Just a beer." Same answered. "Ok, and what about you?" she asked Cas. Cas just stared at her with a confused/ shocked look. "Hello? You okay hun?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "He'll have a beer too." Dean answered for him. "Ok." She chuckled as she began to walk off. "Minerva?" Cas finally said. The girl stopped dead in her tracks as if she was hit by an invisible force. She snapped her head around at him. "What did you say?" she asked as a white ligt glazed across her eyes. The brothers stared at her in shock, she definetly wasn't human.


End file.
